Closeted
by Phantom-of-Fantasy
Summary: Spin-off story based on CP Coulter's "Dalton"...  JOGAN  Julian/Logan pairing ... What happens when Derek finally decides that Julian and Logan need to come clean to each other about their best kept dirty little secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Spin-off story based on CP Coulter's "Dalton" ... JOGAN (Julian/Logan pairing) ... If you haven't read "Dalton", get your butt over there! (.net/s/6515261/1/Dalton)**

**What happens when Derek finally decides that Julian and Logan need to come clean to each other about their best kept dirty little secrets?**

**Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter 3

* * *

**

Derek was done. Absolutely fed up with the pair of them. He had always threatened to just lock them in a closet together until they figured and fought things out: Today, he was finally going to make good on that promise.

Julian was the easy one. Derek only had to rush into his room, breathlessly telling him that Logan needed them, with just the right amount of panic on his face. He'd left the cleaning supplies closet door open, and as they rushed down the hall, Derek stumbled and shoved Julian inside, shutting the door and locking it with the key he had 'borrowed', before the surprised actor could react.

"Sorry Jules," he called through the door, amidst Julian's frustrated screams and banging. "It's for your own good."

Next was Logan. He would be tougher. Sure, the athlete could use almost the same ploy, but tailored to being really worried about Julian's safety, in order to bypass Logan's current cold attitude towards their friend. Once he was sure the blonde was following, he sprinted to the closet, unlocking it but keeping it shut with his body, hoping Julian would remain silent and not realize the door was no longer latched. No such luck was on his side, as the actor pushed futilely against the door.

"Let me out of here, you lunatic!" the actor screeched.

Logan slowed his run to a walk as he came upon the scene and raised an eyebrow. "What are you do-" Derek used all of his brute strength to grab the surprised prefect, open the door, and shove him inside swiftly. Julian yelped in surprise as the blonde smashed into him, knocking them both to the ground as the door slammed and locked behind him. Both boys were groaning in pain at the impact when Derek spoke.

"All right, you idiots. This is how it's going to work. You are not getting out of this closet until you talk things out. You've been bitching at and ignoring each other since the Valentine's Fair. You are both pissing me off and it's about time you came clean to each other. We're best friends, for crying out loud! ACT like it!" he called to them. "I'll be sitting out here to make sure everything that needs to get out DOES."

"You're insane!" Julian cried. "I thought you were my st-" he cut himself off. "You're an ass, Derek!"

"There's ONE thing on the list that needs discussing," Derek murmured with a sigh, as Logan glowered from inside the darkened closet.

"Let us OUT," the blonde said, in a stony voice.

"Nope. Not until you two talk-"

"DEREK. This isn't funny anymore. It actually wasn't funny to begin with," Logan thundered. "It's dark in here and I'm annoyed enough as it is these days without you shoving me in here with HIM."

"I have a NAME, you know," Julian snipped at him.

"Shut UP."

"Guys, there's a light switch in there..." htold them lazily, immediately hearing the desperate scramble for the walls and a familiar click as a very soft light peeked out from under the door.

"It's still dark," the actor complained. Derek heard Logan's sigh.

"I have nothing to say. So I suggest YOU get on with whatever it is you have to tell me," Logan all but growled, through obviously gritted teeth.

"Why do you assume this is all MY fault?" Julian shot back, panic lacing his haughty voice.

"Fine. Don't talk. Just stay on your side of this damn closet and I'll stay on mine."

Derek sighed and slouched down in his chair near the door and dug into the pile of homework he brought with him. This was certainly going to take awhile...

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Julian tried jiggling the door handle for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Goddammit," he cursed under his breath, breaking the silence.

"It's not going to magically unlock, you know," Logan called to him in a vaguely amused tone.

"Oh, shut up. I don't see you trying to get us out of here..." the actor replied, testing the handle once again before slamming his fist against the door.

"Why are you so anxious? We got hardly any work this week because of the Fair," the blonde asked him.

Julian ran a shaking hand through his hair. "One, I'm not exactly your biggest fan right now, so I'd rather not be anywhere near you..." Logan snorted at this understatement. "And two...I'm kind of claustrophobic," the actor mumbled.

The blonde's eyebrows shot up. "I never knew that..."

"Yeah well, you've never been locked in a closet with me before either, so..." Julian took a deep calming breath, counted to seven, and released it. Logan made a non-committal sound. "I'm not surprised you didn't notice," the brunette said disdainfully.

"...We were roommates once. I...I SHOULD have noticed," Logan said in a low voice, almost to himself. They fell back into silence. Derek almost wanted to say something to instigate a conversation, but he heard Julian clear his throat.

"...I know what D wants me to say," the actor muttered. Logan looked up at him from across the closet with questioning eyes. Julian sighed and crossed his arms.

"Out with it," the prefect said to him sternly. "Then maybe he'll let us out."

"I have a stalker," Julian said bluntly.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "That's not news. You probably have a million stalkers amongst your hundred million fans."

"...This one in particular is different. They're more...forceful about me and the...choices I make." The blonde boy waited in silence for Julian to elaborate. "You know that movie I wanted to do? Which would have been my first onscreen marriage? I'd been getting...threats about it. They didn't want me to marry someone else, even a fake marriage, because of their obsession with me. I thought...I thought I could handle it," his voice wavered.

Logan wet his lips before speaking. "So...what changed?"

Julian's hands were clasped together tightly in his lap. "The night of the Fair...I was going to leave to take the role. I was sick of y-everything here and wanted...NEEDED to get away. But..."

"But...?"

"...They left me a threat outside of Stuart," the actor's voice was barely audible now. "D and I found it, just before I was going to leave Stuart for good. A mutilated photo of me, with crushed roses a-and...and..." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Blood," Derek finished in a dark tone.

"What? Are you KIDDING me, Jules? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Logan scrambled to his feet to pace around the small closet. "You're an absolute moron!" Julian continued to sit and stare at his own feet. The blonde stopped suddenly in front of him "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was any of your business," the actor replied coolly, meeting Logan's gaze steadily.

"You're my friend. It IS my business when someone threatens your life. You told Derek, but didn't feel the need to inform me?"

"I didn't realize you cared so much."

"Goddammit, Julian. Stop giving me your prima donna attitude. This is serious. This person knows where you live on campus. Hell, they could be LIVING here on campus. What the hell is wrong with you?" Logan exploded at him.

Julian finally rose from the floor. "This is why I didn't want you to know. You're freaking out, but nothing's happened to me yet! I'm FINE. Chill out," he punctuated his words with a jab to Logan's chest. The prefect grabbed his hand for a extended moment, and Julian's face heated up at the contact, before Logan let it drop.

Derek couldn't help but chime in again. "You put up this cool facade, Jules. But I was there, remember? You didn't sleep that night at all..." Logan glared at the door before turning his furious green gaze upon the actor.

"You should have told me," he said in a tightly controlled voice, his hands clenched into fists.

"Well, now you know." The brunette's voice was cold.

Logan opened his mouth to yell at his friend again, when Derek interrupted. "Your turn, Lo. Tell Jules something he doesn't know." The blonde was stumped. He was pretty much an open book when it came to the his two best friends. The boy outside the closet could tell that the prefect was searching his brain for something, anything to say. "Freshman year, perhaps?" the athlete supplied helpfully. Logan cursed under his breath. Of course Derek would remember that.

Julian caught a glimpse of discomfort on the blonde's face. "What?" he asked dryly. "Go ahead, try and shock me, I dare you..."

"Freshman year...the Stuart prefect was my cousin."

"...So far I'm not impressed," Julian deadpanned.

"Shut up. I'm not done...He let me go through all the new Stuarts files, you know, little biographies and pictures and such...and let me pick my own roommate."

The actor's brown eyes widened a little a this. "So..."

"So...I knew who you were by that point already. A minor celebrity. And...well, I picked you as my roommate, out of everyone."

"That's not all," Derek said in a vaguely sing-song voice from outside the closet.

Logan's jaw tightened as Julian crossed his arms expectantly. "Well...I thought you were very attractive...Before I found out you were straight, of course," he qualified the statement quietly. "I obviously don't pursue heterosexual men," he snorted. The brunette's mouth dropped open and he moved it wordlessly. Derek was listening carefully at the door for a reaction. He had only found out this tidbit of information fairly recently, albeit having been old crush news from freshman year.

"Wow, Logan," Julian sneered at his friend, to cover up his original reaction. "I'm flattered." The blonde's face grew red.

"Are we done here now?" Logan spun to rap on the door with his fist. "Let us out."

"Oh no..." Derek called. "There's one last thing that needs to be let out...Jules, your turn again," he said cheerfully, knowing full well that the actor would rather die than spill his best kept secret.

"NEVER!"

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad..." Logan sighed. "We're friends. Just tell me so we can get the hell out of here." Julian shook his head silently, his heart pounding erratically. "Jules. What IS it?" The actor remained silent. "I want to get out of here. Just tell me." Nothing. Logan strode over and shook Julian by the shoulders. "TELL ME." The brunette opened his mouth, changed his mind, and bit his lip.

"Julian...I'll tell him. He deserves to know by now," Derek said threateningly, knowing in his heart that he would never be able to betray his friend like that.

"...You'd better open this damn door the second I get it all out," Julian's voice was low and deadly serious.

"I promise. Tell him." The athlete put the key in the lock.

"L-Logan..." The prefect took his hands off of Julian's shoulders, backing away to a respectable distance as the other boy began to speak. "I'm bisexual."

His eyebrows shot skyward. "Excuse me, what?"

"I'm bi, Logan. And I've been in love with you since freshman year," it all came spilling out of Julian's mouth, an endless release after being held in for so long. "I've tried ignoring it and putting it aside, seeing other guys and girls. I've tried to help push you together with whoever catches your eye here at school and then I run away, off to shoot another movie, or episodes of my show, or record some more songs. Anything, to get me away from dealing with seeing you all over some other guy.

"I can't handle being around that at all. I've been trying to escape these feelings for all these years and I just know that I can't and it KILLS me! That's why when I was going to leave for this movie, I wasn't going to come back. I was leaving for good. But then my stupid stalker had to go and trap me here with you, and I just can't do this anymore," the actor's rambling finally came to a halt. Logan was motionless, a statue, as he tried to process Julian's words. His eyes were hidden in shadow, his face expressionless.

Julian was shaking. After laying all of this out on the table, he really had nothing left to lose. He moved forward into Logan's personal space and reached up behind the blonde to pull his head down into a desperate kiss. There were no romantic fireworks or chills racing up spines. It was more like a smoldering ember that quickly built into a roaring fire, as the prefect leaned in to return the kiss.

The door swung open and Julian leapt back, as though he had been burned. He pushed Derek aside and fled down the hallway, sprinting to his room and slamming the door shut behind him, his heart in his throat.

The athlete peeked into the closet. Logan still stood there silently in the closet, but reached up a hand to touch his tingling lips. "What just happened?" Derek asked hesitantly. The prefect blinked, suddenly reanimating.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out!" Logan replied, racing off to the actor's room and banging on the door. "Julian! Open the damn door!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Since everyone's been super supportive of this fanfic and practically salivating over getting the next chapter...I present to you: Chapter Two!**

**Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr: to give me other couples and scenarios you'd like me to write about, and bother me with questions at lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously)**

* * *

"Julian! Open the damn door!" Logan pounded his fist against it futilely. There was no answer from the boy inside, just the click of the lock. "Dammit, Jules. Let me in," the blonde gritted his teeth.

"...No," came the quiet and controlled response.

"This isn't a game. You can't just...just throw all of this at me, and then hide under the covers!" Silence met his words again.

On the other side of the door, Julian leaned against it, his heart hammering in his chest, tears streaming down his face. He was barely controlling his sobs, so the sound of his own cold tone of voice surprised even him. The door shook again as Logan slammed his hand on it.

"Open the door," the prefect's voice was eerily calm now. The brunette covered his own mouth with his hand, for fear of letting words escape him again. "Julian..." he heard Logan sigh. "Please..." He refused to give into the blonde's honey-coated voice, but pressed his cheek against the door, fresh tears escaping. Julian didn't care what it took or what his stalker would do to him...He had to leave Dalton that night or he would be driven absolutely insane. He couldn't face Logan after all of this.

Derek strode down the hall and stopped next to the prefect, before rapping his fist on the door. The crisp knocking sound echoed differently than Logan's more desperate pounding. "Jules, it's me. Let me in."

"Go away, both of you," Julian's pain was evident in his voice this time.

The athlete looked up at Logan for a moment, before knocking gently again. "Logan left. It's just me out here." The blonde raised his eyebrows at the shorter boy's obvious lie. "I'm sorry I put you through this. But you really shouldn't be alone right now."

"He's gone?" Derek found it hard to decipher Julian's tone this time. It was pained, relieved, and...absolutely furious all at once.

"Yes. Open up," the other boy said, backing up and gesturing at Logan to get ready.

The lock clicked as Julian slowly opened the door a crack. "I need to get out of he- HEY. NO!" Logan shoved his body into the doorway, practically smashing the door off its hinges in order to get inside. He slammed the door shut behind him, locking Derek out in one swift motion, despite the athlete's half-hearted protests, before turning to glare at the boy in front of him.

"Get out," Julian said coldly, looking anywhere but at Logan.

"No."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, LOGAN!"

"I will not."

"Then get the hell out of my way. I'm leaving," the actor stormed towards him and tried to push him out of the way, but Logan was stronger.

"No you're not. You're staying right here with me until we figure this out."

Julian let out a bitter laugh. "Figure WHAT out, exactly? I've said my piece. You know my dirty little secret now. If there was any way of you returning my feelings, something would have happened by now."

"I didn't know you were bi, Jules," Logan said in frustration.

"That doesn't change things, LO." The blonde winced at the sound of his nickname being used in such a disdainful tone.

"Yes it does. In case you were so wrapped up in your own drama to remember, I admitted secrets to you in that closet too," he answered sourly.

"A freshman year crush that disappeared the SECOND I was seen as straight in your mind does not even come CLOSE to comparing to the things I've said tonight!" Julian paced the floor as Logan remained by the door, preventing his escape.

The prefect sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Can we just...Can I just have a moment to process this? Is that too much to ask?"

"I've been processing this for years, and it STILL doesn't make sense to me. Let's just call it a day so I can finally get the hell out of here."

"You're not pulling another disappearing act on me!" Logan thundered at him. "I'm not losing you AGAIN."

"You've already lost me," the brunette shot back darkly.

"You-" the prefect lost all coherent speech and just stared at the other boy. Julian looked as though he were coming apart at the seams: his usually perfect complexion was marred with dark under-eye circles, his brown hair messy and lacking its normal shine. Even his clothes were askew, his Dalton tie hanging loosely around his neck, his shirt half untucked, and jacket slighted frayed at the ends of his sleeves. Why had he not noticed it earlier? Even if he was mad at the actor, he should have been paying more attention to the details, realizing that his friend needed him.

"I'm sorry," Logan said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Julian all but hissed at him.

"I'm sorry I've been such a shitty friend. I'm sorry I've been so wrapped up in my own life and Kurt and Blaine drama that I ignored you when you clearly needed someone around. You've done nothing but help push me in whatever direction I wanted to go. I've been taking advantage of you. Maybe some small, sick...twisted part of my subconscious knew that you liked me and used it against you. I don't really know. But...what?" He stopped his tirade against himself when he heard Julian mutter something under his breath. "What did you say?"

The actor lifted his chin haughtily and repeated, "Loved. Not 'liked'. LOVED, Logan..."

"Is that the past tense because you've changed your mind and realized I'm a horrible, selfish person that isn't worth your time and energy?"

Julian snorted. "I wish. You could probably push me off a cliff, and my heart and hormones would still follow you to the ends of the earth." He bit his lip at this admission, daring to glance at Logan. The blonde met his gaze steadily with those piercing green eyes and took a step forward towards him.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Julian backed away.

"Stand still."

"No way."

"Stop being a stubborn idiot and just relax for a minute, would you? I'm not going to hurt you," Logan reassured him, attempting to close the space between them again.

Still, the brunette hesitated and took another step away. This time, the prefect grabbed him by the wrists to hold him in one place. Julian winced at the contact, Logan's touch practically burning his skin.

"Stay," the blonde said calmly.

Julian bit back a terrified laugh. "Stay in this spot? Or stay at Dalton?"

"This spot...Both...Just stay with me here, OK?" He let go of one of the actor's wrists to reach up and touch his cheek. Julian closed his eyes and resisted the urge to press his face against Logan's warm hand.

"What are you doing...?" he whispered, afraid to open his eyes.

"Quiet. I'm experimenting."

"Ex-experimenting?" Julian winced as his voice cracked.

"Yes," Logan replied softly. "You see...it's not every day that I find out one of my best friends swings both ways. Let alone the fact that he's in love with me." The brunette's eyes flew open in alarm and he gasped, trying to speak, but was prevented by the prefect's finger against his lips. He forgot how to breathe as he got lost in Logan's intense gaze.

The blonde continued to explore Julian with his hands, fingers trailing across cheekbones and jawlines, tangling themselves in brown locks of hair, tracing patterns on shoulders, and coming to rest on both his tie and lower back.

"Wha-" the actor was never able to finish his question as Logan yanked him forward by the tie, using his other hand to pull him in as well, mouths crushed together. Julian's immediate reaction was to put his hands on the other boy's chest to try and push him away, but when it seemed clear that he was stuck...he gave in, his fingers reaching up to skim the hair at the back of Logan's neck.

The kiss was intense from the start, all fire and unbridled need and lust and longing. It was everything Julian had ever fantasized about and more, as Logan slipped his tongue into his mouth. The brunette let out a muffled moan, unable to help himself as they both battled for dominance over the other.

But as passionate as the kiss was one second, the next second flipped Julian's world upside down. It was like the calm after the storm, with the gentlest brushing of lips against the other's. Logan reached up to cradle the other boy's face in his hands, his thumb sweeping across Julian's smooth cheek. They stayed like that for another moment, mouths fused together in the sincerest way, before breaking apart for air.

Logan's hands slowly dropped down to his sides, as the brunette stepped away from him shakily to sit down on his bed. They were silent, with Julian staring at the ground in absolute shock, before looking up to see the amazed expression on the blonde's face.

"I'm such an idiot," Logan breathed. The actor on the bed just stared at him, as the prefect continued to stand and contemplate their kiss. "All this time..."

"This isn't some movie," Julian said bitterly from his seat. "One confession and a few kisses do not cause an immediate epiphany of love..."

Logan's head snapped toward him in surprise, almost as though he had forgotten the boy was there. "I-I'm not claiming that it does. But it certainly means SOMETHING, Jules..." He ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

"Life isn't a fairytale, Lo. I, of all people, should know that...You can't just decide you want me, snap your fingers, and expect me to fall into your open arms."

"But you can't just ignore your feelings for me and pretend that kiss wasn't the one you'd been dreaming about all these years," Logan shot back at him.

Julian looked like he'd been slapped in the face after that remark. "I think you should leave now," he said, his voice wavering.

"And I think you should stay. At Dalton. With me. So I can figure out exactly what it is that I'm feeling for you," the blonde replied flatly.

"What you're feeling is the HORMONES kicking in. It's probably been awhile since your last little tongue-tango with someone, and now your body is waking up and trying to figure out exactly why you were being abstinent for so long."

Logan scowled at him. "Would you STOP giving me that attitude? Cold, aloof, movie star Julian Larson might be able to fool most people with that facade, but the mask doesn't work on me. I know you too well. Which means I know you're still freaking out on the inside about this as much as I am!"

"This is how I deal with things!" Julian exploded at him. "All these...feelings. I lock them up in a special little box inside myself and throw away the key! It's the only way I've been able to survive this long being around you!"

"And I'm telling you to quit trying to hide from them!"

They both went silent again for a moment, staring at each other. Julian finally stood up and strode over to Logan, muttering "Oh, to hell with it," before grabbing the prefect and dragging his lips down to meet him own. Their fiery argument had ignited the obvious sexual tension between them, and now all the brunette wanted to do was imprint the feeling of Logan's lips on his forever in his memory, before it was too late. He pushed the taller boy backwards until they reached the empty wall next to the door, almost slamming the blonde's head backwards.

Logan groaned in both pain and pleasure as the kiss grew more heated, hands grasping to pull off jackets, lips trailing over jaws and throats. He had nearly gotten his hand up underneath the back of Julian's shirt, when suddenly the door opened beside them and he was pulled off the wall and pushed out the door in one swift motion. He landed hard on his ass, sprawled out in a very unbecoming manner in the hallway, and glared up at the actor.

Julian smirked down at him, the familiar expression giving Logan both warm and gut-wrenching sensations inside. "Parting is such sweet sorrow," the brunette sneered.

"That I shall say good night till it be morrow," the prefect finished the Shakespearean lines perfectly, shooting a grin up at the other boy at the implication of actually seeing him tomorrow, despite his threats to leave. Julian snorted and slammed the door in his friend's face, his mind still reeling and his heart still beating erratically after their intense kissing session.

Logan still had a hint of a smile on his face as he picked himself up off the ground. Things had just gotten very interesting...

* * *

**I promise not to leave you hanging forever on this note...There will at the very least be a Chapter Three...when you get it depends on how much love I get after this chapter! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I now bring you Chapter 3! (It's a tiny bit shorter than my first two, and I have Chapter 4 almost finished, so I MAY post that tonight as well...)**

******Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr: to give me other couples and scenarios you'd like me to write about, and bother me with questions at lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously)**

******^^^ No, but seriously, go do it.**

* * *

Logan slowly made his way to breakfast in the main dining hall. He was exhausted from tossing and turning all night, thinking about Julian's words. The blonde knew he looked like hell at the moment because of the lack of sleep, but he honestly didn't really care. He just needed to see Julian right now, though the actor usually slept in late and skipped breakfast.

Entering the cafeteria, the prefect glanced around before getting into line for food. His eyes narrowed. There was Julian, taking a sip from his coffee cup, the only thing sitting in front of him, Logan noted. He really needed to watch his friend's caffeine addiction and eating habits more carefully. The brunette nearly spit out the liquid as he laughed at something the boy next to him had said. That guy...the new Hanover kid...what was his name? Logan couldn't be bothered to remember. But something about the way the other boy was watching Julian's reactions made the blonde uneasy. He quickly grabbed his tray and made his way over to the pair.

"Jules, we need to talk," he said abruptly, cutting off whatever the Hanover was saying, putting his food down on the table loudly.

Julian looked up at the prefect and rolled his eyes. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation with Adam here? Whatever it is, it can wait, Oh Tempestuous One."

"No, it can't," Logan replied with a growl. "It's about last night," he added in a low voice.

Adam's eyes widened considerably. "Oh...did you need me to go?" he asked Julian hesitantly.

"Yes," the prefect said curtly, just as the actor answered, "No." They turned to glare at each other, and Adam shifted awkwardly in his seat. When it became clear that Logan wasn't giving up so easily, Julian sighed.

"Later," he promised with a frown. "We'll talk later." The blonde nodded at him, satisfied with that answer, and walked off with his tray to meet Derek, as the athlete stepped out of the line with his own food.

"What's going on?" Derek asked warily, seeing the dark circles under Logan's eyes.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself," the prefect muttered, following his friend to some nearby seats to eat.

After Logan departed from their table, Adam looked at Julian questioningly. "What's going on?" he asked in concern. "Is everything OK?"

The actor sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"But I do worry about you," Adam murmured in reply. "I don't want you to be unhappy...and Logan really seems to make you unhappy all of the time."

"He's my friend," Julian responded curtly.

"Well, just know that I'm here if you need to talk," the other boy grinned at him, the smile not quite reaching up to his eyes. "If you need anything, I'm your man."

The brunette cracked a smile of his own. "Thanks, Adam. Even if you are a bit of fanboy," he teased. The Hanover resident's face turned a light shade of pink and he cleared his throat before placing a hand on Julian's arm.

"Seriously though, if something...or someone...is bothering you, tell me. I would do ANYTHING to keep you happy," he said earnestly.

Julian's smile faded slightly at the intensity of his words. "Oh, uh, OK...Well, I have to go get ready for classes and such, but I'll talk to you later," the actor said, pushing back his chair to stand up, dislodging Adam's grip. He waved as he turned to walk towards the doors.

Adam's now empty hand curled into a fist on the table. He stared at Julian's back longingly, as the brunette exited the dining hall. He wasn't quite sure what was going on between Logan and Julian, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

* * *

Julian managed to get through the rest of the day with minimal interaction with Logan. The actor had a few classes with the blonde, but skillfully avoided his powerful green gaze, escaping as soon as the teacher ended the lesson. He avoided returning to his room as long as possible, dreading what awaited his return.

The brunette finally couldn't stay away any more. He headed back to Stuart, passing by Logan's door quietly. Maybe he wasn't even there. Julian opened his own door and it swung open silently to reveal the prefect sitting on his bed.

"It's about time," Logan groused, standing up. The actor shut door behind him, his gaze never leaving the other boy's face.

"I was busy," he said, brown eyes flashing.

"You know, you really should think about locking your door," the blonde commented, crossing his arms, still standing in place. "Since your stalker can leave you 'gifts' on campus, who's to say they won't try to break into Stuart?"

Julian's face went white at the mention of his obsessed fan and his body moved to mimic the other boy's stance. "Just speak your piece and get out, Lo," he said, trying and failing to hide the quiver in his voice.

Logan sighed, his stern expression softening slightly. "Jules, look, I didn't mean to freak you out...I just think you should be more careful." The brunette remained silent as he walked over to sit on his desk, far away from the prefect. Logan gritted his teeth. "Listen," he said quietly. "Don't talk. Just listen to what I have to say.

"Julian, you are honestly the most FRUSTRATING person I have ever met." The boy in question frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but the blonde threw up a hand to to silence him before continuing. "You were the first boy I was attracted to at Dalton and then I found out you were straight. We became friends- you, me, and D- and I took pride in the fact that even though you didn't swing my way, I still had the pleasure and absolute annoyance in being able to call you one of my best friends. We laughed, we fought...I'd have an episode, you'd run off to do a movie or record a song...and even then, we'd end up back here together, friends again, no matter how much we piss each other off," he paused to take a deep breath. "And now...now you throw in the information that you're not entirely straight. You, Julian Larson, are actually bi.

"Now, I don't know if you knew this, but the day of the Fair, I promised myself that I wouldn't chase after Kurt anymore." Julian's jaw nearly dropped, but he recovered with a disdainful eyeroll. "Yeah, I know. Hard to believe, but true all the same. And then last night, after your little revelation, well...I've done some serious thinking about everything.

"While I realize this is probably going to be the most dysfunctional collision of two people in the history of the world...I want to try and make it work...somehow. Maybe everything will fall apart, maybe you'll end up hating me after two days...Right now, I just want to get to know the guy I've called my best friend for years, but would now like to call my...b-boyfriend." Logan's face grew uncharacteristically red at the last word, but at least he'd said it.

Julian was motionless, still processing the prefect's speech. Logan...wanted HIM?

"Um, Jules? Please say something. This is getting more awkward than it already was."

The actor blinked, looking up into those devastatingly pale green eyes, the ones that had haunted his dreams since freshman year. "...Okay," he muttered, their eyes still locked.

"Okay? Okay WHAT?"

"Okay...we'll see how things go."

Logan's face broke into a relieved grin. "Really?"

"Really," Julian deadpanned. "You thought I'd say NO to this?" He smirked at the other boy.

"Shut up. I don't know. I just...it's been a long time since I didn't have to chase someone down and woo the shit out of them with songs. I thought you'd put up more of a fight," the blonde retorted. Julian still had a Cheshire Cat smile on his face. Logan strode across the room to him.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Okay," Julian continued to smile mischievously.

"You can't stop me from doing that."

"OKAY."

"Okay..."

"Lo?"

"Yeah, Jules?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already, would ya?" Julian said in an amused tone.

And Logan finally leaned in and did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

******************Ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 4! (Much longer than I expected it to be, actually...)** Enjoy!

**************Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr: to give me other couples and scenarios you'd like me to write about, and bother me with questions at lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously)**

******^^^ No, but seriously, go do it.**

* * *

The rest of the week passed by in a blur of stolen kisses and whispered secrets behind closed doors. In public, the pair was as obnoxious and antagonistic as ever. Only Derek knew what was really being said between the lines of endless insults, what was really happening behind each annoyed glare, and what was really felt with each frustrated shove or slap.

But when left to their own devices, Logan and Julian fell into a sort of pattern. Their personalities didn't leave room for them to be anything but argumentative. The difference was obvious however: the blonde now brushed his leg against Julian's under the desk when the two sat and studied together; the actor had taken to locking their pinkies together affectionately when they watched movies in their rooms; the prefect always had a cup of coffee ready for the brunette before they walked to class; Julian constantly 'forgot' his favorite leather jacket in Logan's dorm while the Warbler was a practice, just to give him an excuse to text him in fake irritation when he got home.

It was pure bliss. Julian couldn't remember a time when he was more happy. Logan had never been in a better mood. Even Derek was smiling more often than usual.

One person did not share in the joy. He wasn't as oblivious as the rest of the students at Dalton. Adam saw that things were different. He was an expert at noticing the nearly invisible details about a person, years of practice under his belt. He loved that Julian was happy, but...it wasn't the Hanover's doing. It was that damned Logan Wright. Which meant the good times wouldn't last long.

Adam watched and waited, as the actor continually blew off plans with him to sneak more time in with Logan, growing more resentful as each day passed. The pair couldn't possibly be content together- they constantly fought and insulted one another. There was one day in particular, where Adam saw Julian's face fall at a comment from Logan- the brunette boy laughed it off, but the Hanover boy knew he was still stung. He knew every minuscule detail of each of Julian's expressions by now.

Logan had to go: that much was clear to him. He could not be allowed to break the heart of Adam's beloved actor again.

* * *

"Jules, I'm sorry," Logan said, shutting the door behind him. Julian didn't look up, as he dropped his bag on his bed. "I know you're mad. I shouldn't have said that...Look at me, please?" the blonde asked pleadingly. The actor sighed and complied with his request, deep brown meeting pale green.

"Don't." His voice was dangerously low, as Logan opened his moth to speak again. "I don't want to hear it."

"But, I-"

"Just leave me alone."

"You can't run away from an argument with me anymore."

"Get OUT," Julian hissed.

Logan tried to argue, but the brunette shoved him out the door without another word. He locked it and leaned his forehead against the cool wood with a frustrated cry escaping his lips. Julian closed his eyes against the tears forming. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked the messages. A text from Adam: _Hey, you free? I'm walking by Stuart now._

_ Absolutely. Be down in a sec_, he sent back, grabbing his jacket and heading out to meet his friend.

"Hey," he grinned at the Hanover boy. "Good timing."

"Rough day?" Adam asked, noting the forced merriment of the smile.

"People are just NOT on my good side today," Julian tried to laugh, but the sound seemed a bit strangled.

The two fell into their usual stroll along the path around campus, trading stories of their weeks, though the actor avoided the most obvious news in his life. Adam's mind was churning behind his quiet exterior. Julian was suddenly reminded of a paper he had to work on. Apologizing to his Hanover friend, he headed towards the library, not realizing he had played directly into Adam's plans, as the other boy pocketed the cell phone he had lifted from the Stuart's pocket.

* * *

_We need to talk_, the text from Julian read. Logan sighed. He hoped this meant forgiveness for his stupid remark earlier in the day. After he sent his agreement, the next text told him where to meet: _The archway, near Warbler's Hall_.

The blonde blinked in surprise. Why wouldn't they just meet in the dorm? Unless...maybe Julian wanted more neutral territory? Or he was just playing the demanding diva card...He decided not to question it. At least the actor was talking to him again.

When he arrived in the darkened corridor, he called out cautiously. "Jules? Julian, are you here?"

"Hello, Logan," a cold voice answered him, as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

The prefect squinted at him. "A-Adam? What are you doing here? Did Julian send you?"

"No," came the frosty reply. "He didn't send me. But I am here to take care of his business."

"That isn't your place to do so," Logan frowned. "Where is Julian?"

"Safe. Though the same can't be said for you..."

"What do you mean by THAT, exactly?"

A flash of light from Adam's direction caught the blonde's eye. Was that...a gun? Logan swallowed hard against the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. The Hanover's odd behavior, the timing of the stalker's appearance on campus...It all made sense to him now.

Adam grinned in the moonlight, a chilling sight, as he watched the prefect's face contemplate the situation and come to the right conclusion. He lifted his gun up, pointing it directly at Logan's chest as he stepped in closer. "Figured it out, have you?"

The blonde's breathing stopped for a moment, as the weapon was trained on him. "Why, Adam?" he finally managed to ask.

"He deserves to be happy. Julian deserves all the best things in life," Adam said softly, his voice deadly serious. "You don't make him happy, you only hurt him. Over and over again. I just can't let that happen anymore." He stepped forward again to press the barrel against the blonde's heart, as Logan raised his arms in the universal surrender sign. The prefect caught a glimpse of crimson liquid dripping down Adam's wrist to the floor, the drops almost as loud as the pounding his heart. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep him happy," the Hanover boy whispered, a crazed look in his eyes. "Whatever it takes..."

* * *

Julian cursed as he headed back through the dark to Stuart. Where the hell was his phone? He must have left it behind when he rushed to meet Adam. What if Logan was trying to get in touch with him and apologize? The actor was more than ready to hear him out now, he had just needed a little time to cool off.

Stalking down the hallway to his room, he noticed a familiar path of red drops on the floor, leading to his door. His heart nearly stopped. No. Not here. Not now. Julian nearly turned away, but decided he had to see it through. He recklessly opened his door, ready to run if necessary. But the room was empty. He let out the breath he'd been holding.

The blood was smeared all over different parts of his room, as if the stalker had been touching everything he possibly could that was close to Julian's body: his pillow and blankets were lightly stained, his desk and chair, some scripts he'd been going through, his bag, even some of the used tissues in his trash can. The brunette's nose wrinkled in disgust at the slight, the coppery smell of the scarlet liquid finally assaulting his senses.

There was a note on his desk, written by an unsteady hand, blood smearing the page, with scattered red rose petals over the surface. Julian stood looking over it, frozen. _Dear Julian, You'll never have to be unhappy again. Not while I'm around. I'm taking care of everything as you read this. I love you. _

There was no signature, just his missing phone, also coated in the crimson fluid, and a picture clearly ripped from his own bulletin board. It was of him and Logan freshman year, laughing at something Derek had said from behind the camera, arms around each other. His own face had a smudge of blood over it, as if the stalker had caressed his likeness, while Logan's head was shredded, almost beyond recognition. NO.

He grabbed his phone with shaking hands, checking the call log and recent text messages. THERE. Near Warbler's Hall? Julian immediately sprinted out of the room, one hand dialing 911, as the other wiped tears from his eyes.

"Police. Dalton Academy. Warbler's Hall in the Main building. Please hurry," he sobbed into the phone by his ear. "Someone's going to get hurt!" The actor hung up, now just focusing on pushing his body to the limits of it's physical condition. This wasn't some movie role, he really did have to play the hero. He had to reach Logan in time. He couldn't lose him, not now.

Julian ran into the building, stumbling slightly at the doorway, but continued to fly towards Warbler's Hall. "LOGAN!" He screamed at the sight of the blonde further down the corridor, pushed against the wall, gun to his chest. "Get AWAY from him you psycho, it's ME you want- ADAM?" He skidded to a stop as he recognized the boy who had turned at the sound of his voice.

"Julian..." Adam breathed, his eyes locked on the actor.

Logan used the distraction as opportunity to knock the barrel away from his chest. "JULES! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He wrestled for control over the gun with the surprisingly strong Hanover boy. Julian could barely see anymore, frightened tears clouding his eyes, but he still ran towards the two fighting boys, on shaking legs. "No! Julian! Go!" He heard Logan's strangled yell and ignored it, feeling as though he were moving in slow motion.

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the darkened hall. A cry of pain rang out. Julian's knees finally buckled, and he fell to the ground. His vision went black.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER?**

**Uhhh...Don't kill me? *runs to go hide under my writing rock***


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! So, no one actually tried to kill me through text because of the cliffhanger. Plus, you guys KNEW I wouldn't be able to stay away from the story for long...so here's Chapter 5!**

**********************Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr: to give me other couples and scenarios you'd like me to write about, and bother me with questions at lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously)**

******^^^ No, but seriously, go do it.**

* * *

Julian was submerged in a hazy darkness. He tried to open his eyes and realized his muscles were no longer under his control. He was extremely dizzy. But...he could hear something. Vague murmurs. There were flashes of movement in the black abyss, almost like shadows of even darker shades of ebony. He was confused. Why couldn't he move?

The actor was beginning to panic and that was when he heard the beeping. The steady beat of whatever it was suddenly picked up speed. His mind cleared a bit and he realized the sound was mimicking his heartbeat, the only thing about himself that he actually could feel.

There was something else now too. The murmuring from before was back, but louder, with more layers. He heard...words. Real words. Julian concentrated harder on hearing what was being said, his hearing fading in and out.

"...the swelling has gone down. But still no response to stimuli..."

"...might not wake up from the coma. Outlook doesn't look good..."

"...HAS TO BE OK, DAMMIT! I CAN'T..."

"...need to calm down, Mr. Wright...You're not helping by yelling at..."

"...shouldn't even be in here..."

"...had to see him. He'll wake up, I know he will..."

Wright? Was that Logan's voice? Julian couldn't be sure. And what was that about a coma? Was he...was he really in that bad of a state? Is that why he couldn't move? "Logan, I'm OK!" he tried to scream. But nothing was working, nothing came out. "I'm here! I can hear you! Just help me!" He wanted to cry but it was no use, no one would hear it. And he was just...so...tired...Maybe he should just let the fog creeping at the corners of his mind come back...And sleep...sleep would be...nice...

* * *

Logan waited until the doctors left him alone with Julian's motionless body again, before sitting beside him in a chair and grabbing the boy's hand with his good arm. The other was in a sling. He stared at the actor's face steadily, waiting and watching for any sort of sign that he might wake. He looked so peaceful, but Logan wanted to scream at the world. This wasn't fair. Julian wasn't supposed to get hurt.

The blonde leaned in to press a kiss to Julian's cheek with chapped lips, but when he pulled back, they were moist. The comatose brunette was...crying? Logan clutched his hand more tightly.

"Julian...Jules, are you in there? Can you hear me?" he whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

Derek entered the room quietly, gazing at his two best friends. He just couldn't believe how things had gone downhill so fast. "Logan..." he said quietly. "I don't think it's any use. He hasn't responded to any of the tests so far."

"I don't care what the damn doctors say," the blonde snapped at him, turning his head to fix his piercing but bloodshot green eyes on the boy in the doorway. "He's going to wake up. He HAS to."

"Lo..."

"I don't want to hear it, Derek!" Logan yelled. "If you don't want to try and help him, you can just leave."

The athlete squirmed beneath the blonde's furious glare. "I just don't see the use..." he murmured, trailing off.

"Jules. Julian. JULIAN LARSON-ARMSTRONG," the prefect said loudly, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "If you can hear me, DO SOMETHING. I know you're in there somewhere. And goddammit Jules, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS," his voice shook. "You've been running from me all this time and now that I finally caught you, you're trying to slip away? I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN," Logan practically shouted at the boy's prone form, tears in his eyes.

Derek slammed his hand down hard on his friend's shoulder. "Stop yelling at him! The nurses will come and kick you out. It's not helping, and I'm surprised they even let you in here again after last time..." Logan merely growled at him, but the tiniest flicker of movement caught his eye and he immediately looked back towards Julian.

"Jules?"

* * *

Julian slowly swam back to consciousness after his brief sleep. It was still dark but...he could hear Logan again. "JULIAN LARSON-ARMSTRONG!" The actor wanted to wince at the sound of the angry tone of voice, but still couldn't move. "I know you're in there somewhere." He did? He knew Julian was trapped? "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS." He didn't WANT to leave Logan, not after all this. He wanted to be able to get out of this stupid dark cloud...and see those beautiful green eyes again...and kiss the living daylights out of his antagonistic boyfriend!

He was furious at Logan's next few sentences. He actually thought Julian was trying to die on purpose? The actor pushed through layers of black, trying to find his way back into his body. This was ridiculous. He was going to rip the idiotic blonde a new one, if he ever did figure out a way to move and speak again.

There was a flash of white light. What was going on? He could...he could see? Everything was bright and blurred together and he immediately shut his eyes against the pain.

"Jules?" Logan's voice was gentle now. But Julian was still pissed.

"...L-Lo..." he mumbled, his lips practically numb from disuse.

"Oh my god," he heard Derek's familiar voice now too.

"Julian, holy shit," the blonde swore, holding his hand tightly. "You-you're okay."

"...Lo-Logan...yo-you're such...such a squ..a squid..." the actor managed to push out.

The prefect blinked in confusion. "What?"

Derek let out a jubilant laugh. "He's delirious. But he's awake!"

Logan gazed at Julian as he slowly opened his eyes again, expecting the light this time, but still not appreciating it. "...A squid, Jules? Really?"

"...Giant squid..." the brunette whispered. "...G-giant squid...of ig...ignorance..." Derek couldn't stop laughing now, nearly doubled over in hysterics and relief, tears streaming down his cheeks. Logan finally cracked a smile, as Julian turned his head ever-so-slightly to look at him.

"I'm a giant squid of ignorance, huh?" He chuckled, leaning in to rest his forehead against the actor's. "Good thing I'm YOUR giant squid then..."

Julian's lips held the ghost of a smile. He was still too tired to move anything really, let alone sit up more in the bed, so instead he remained peacefully staring into Logan's eyes. Derek finally coughed, making the two remember his presence.

"I'll...I'll go get the doctors," he said, slipping out of the room.

The brunette's eyes traced over Logan's entire body, hungrily drinking in the sight of his very scruffy and rumpled-looking boyfriend, until they rested on...his arm. His arm was in a sling, with a large bandage wrapped around his bicep.

"W-what happened?" he breathed. The blonde followed his line of sight and swallowed before speaking.

"Right before you fainted...The gun went off. Adam pulled the trigger on me. The bullet grazed my arm. Nothing too serious...they patched me up pretty quickly when we got here...but you...when you fell...Adam somehow thought he shot y-you. He freaked out and ripped the gun from me. I-I thought he was going to kill me...But he-" Logan's voice caught in his throat and he turned away.

"What? Tell me..." Julian whispered, his heart pounding.

"He tried...he tried to shoot himself. Well...he DID shoot himself...in the head. When he went down...I just...I ran to check on you. You were bleeding so much, Jules...You really smashed your head open when you fell. I...You were covered in blood. That's when the police showed up. They took you away from me...I tried not to let go, but they made me...They carted Adam away in an ambulance too...I-I don't know what happened to him. But you...you were in a coma, Jules."

"...For how long?"

Logan grimaced. "It's been almost five weeks...so about a month and a half. They told me there was a real chance that you weren't going to wake up. But I couldn't give up on you..."

"M-my parents?"

"They've been here on and off. You saw Derek already, he usually comes with me. Bailey's been here. Clark flew in for a few days...Even some of the Windsors and Hanovers came by." Julian flinched at the last name he spoke. "Sorry..." Logan apologized, seeing the motion. "But everyone's been really worried about you..."

"So you're awake, are you?" a man asked, strolling through the doors, Derek and a few nurses not far behind him.

"Dr. Phaven," Logan nodded curtly at the him. "He's the only doctor in here that actually seemed to give a damn about you," he said to Julian in a low voice. "The rest of them..." He just shook his head in anger.

"Let's check your vitals," Dr. Phaven said, smiling down at the still disoriented actor.

"What happened to A-Adam?" Logan froze at the sound of Julian's question to the doctor.

"Ah...Adam Clavell?" the older man looked concerned. "I don't know if I should be talking to you about this...Especially now."

"Please," the bedridden brunette pleaded with him. "Is he...okay?"

Dr. Phaven sighed. "He's still in the ICU...Alive, but barely. He lost a lot of blood and did some serious damage to his brain. He's definitely not out of the woods yet." Julian's face paled even more, if that were possible. Logan clutched at his hand. "You, on the other hand, are looking quite good for someone who's been asleep for a month," the doctor continued. "You're going to need to stay here for a time longer, but I have no doubts that you'll make a full recovery. We'll be running lots of tests though, as you may have lost some of your basic motor skills or memory. And you'll have to talk to the trauma counselor here. But you'll be good as new in no time..." he smiled at the actor. "Then hopefully we'll get some great new episodes of 'Something Damaged'? My daughter is a huge fan of yours."

Logan let out a huge sigh of relief and turned to look at Julian. "I hope you realize I'm never letting you out of my sight again..." he murmured to the other boy, watching his brown eyes light up.

"Giant squids can be quite clingy...all those tentacles, you know?" The blonde burst out laughing. Julian smirked and was pleased to find he finally had the energy to squeeze Logan's hand in return.

* * *

**Psst. Hey. Hey you. Yeah you, you fic reader. Guess what? I'm going to tell you a little secret...THE STORY'S NOT OVER JUST YET!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty guys, this is the end of "Closeted"...the final chapter. It's kind of short, but...you'll see why.**

**I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did. Your reviews mean the world to me, you probably don't realize just how much you've made me smile with your kind and encouraging words. I love you all.**

**************************Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr: to give me other couples and scenarios you'd like me to write about, and bother me with questions at lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously)**

**^^^ I write a bunch of Jogan and other Dalton drabbles while on there, so it's definitely worth the trip!**

* * *

Days passed. Life moved on, slowly but surely. And though Logan and Julian tried to hide it: the actor's month-long coma had changed things, for better or for worse. The media had been covering the story, overjoyed when one of America's favorite teen stars had made a miraculous recovery. Though they stayed at the surface of the events leading to the extensive stay at the hospital: an obsessive fan going to the extremes for his hero; the boys knew it was only a matter of time before Julian's real secret was going to come out.

Adam had made a slow and carefully monitored recovery. When he was strong enough to be moved, he was soon admitted to another type of hospital: a mental institution. Though Julian wanted to forget the entire ordeal, the permanent scar on Logan's arm served as a bitter reminder of what _could_ have happened. The blonde kept tabs on Clavell for several years following the incident, eventually deciding it was no longer worth the effort, as the boy appeared to be contained safely behind the asylum's walls.

It was inevitable that the truth would be revealed: that Julian Larson-Armstrong was in love. And not just with anyone, but another male.

It was a day like any other. Actually it wasn't, as Julian had convinced his house's prefect to skip class in the afternoon in order for them to hide away in his room, despite the cheery brightness of the day. Logan lay on his back breathing deeply, his uniform rumpled and blonde hair slightly out of place, nearly falling asleep on the bed after what seemed like a very long week. Julian returned from the bathroom and snuck onto his own mattress, stretching across the prefect in an almost catlike manner.

"You're awfully cuddly today," Logan commented, loosely wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Is that not allowed, Oh Tempestuous One?" Julian teased, planting a soft kiss on the prefect's neck, just below his ear. Logan let out a quiet groan of approval, his thumb rubbing circles on the actor's arm. Julian grinned at the sound. "Oh, did the giant squid like that?"

"Don't call me a squid, Jules. I'm not that ignorant anymore," Logan rolled his eyes. The brunette snorted slightly, before continuing to place light kisses all the way down the prefect's neck, pausing to loosen the tie around his boyfriend's throat.

"But you used to be. And you still can be," Julian replied, sucking at the soft skin where he could feel Logan's rapidly increasing pulse.

"Well then, I'll just continue to call you diva...and princess," the blonde grinned. The actor nipped at his throat at the comment. "Ow! Princess, don't bite me..."

Julian pulled away from his ministrations to glower at the other teen. "I dare you to call me princess again. Just try," he hissed.

"Pri...madonna," Logan arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Pri...ssy. Is that better? Being a prissy, prima donna diva?" He rubbed at his neck where the actor had bitten him. "Damn, that really kind of hurt..._princess_."

The brunette immediately began to climb off of Logan on the bed, his expression fierce. But the prefect grabbed hold of him and flipped them over in order to hover over the actor. "Logan. _Off_. Now. I'm not in the mood for this anymore."

"I'm not a _dog,_ Jules. You can't order me around like that," Logan's face still held a trace of a smile, but his tone was slightly annoyed.

"Get off."

"No," he stubbornly refused. Julian pushed against his chest to no avail. "Nice try, princess."

"Fuck you!" the actor said angrily. He opened his mouth to swear again, but the sound was caught as Logan leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss. It was all teeth and tongues and a battle for control, but the blonde had the upper hand. When they parted in what seemed ages later, Julian was breathing heavily, nostrils flared in frustration, as he tried to collect himself. "Logan, you suck- Oh, _hell yes_, right there..." his sentence changed halfway through, as the prefect swooped in to kiss and suck on his neck.

The actor groaned as Logan shifted to straddle him on the bed, but then pulled back with a wicked grin. "You were saying?" he asked huskily. Julian sat up slightly and grabbed him by the tie to tug him back towards him for another gut-wrenching kiss. Logan's green eyes glittered as their lips parted again, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh shut up," Julian rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, sighing a bit as their lips met once again, this time soft and sweet, but lasting longer than the other recent kisses had. The brunette had just ran his tongue along Logan's bottom lip to beg for entrance, when a sudden shout from outside interrupted them.

"What the hell?" Logan asked, pulling away.

Julian sighed. "Ignore it, whatever it is. Come back here," he said slyly, before hearing the yells again. "Wait. Did someone just say my name out there?" He slid out from under the prefect and walked to the window, peeking out. "Holy _shit._"

"What is it?" Logan asked, before more cries rang out, louder as the actor had opened the window to hear better.

"JULIAN. THERE HE IS!"

"Julian! We've got a source saying you have a new off-screen love interest!"

"Mr. Larson, tell us about it! Who is it?"

"RUMORS SAY IT'S SOMEONE ELSE WELL-KNOWN BY THE PRESS!"

"Julian, give us the scoop!"

"We want an exclusive!"

"Come down and talk to us about your love life, Julian!"

Cameras flashed, taking pictures of the shocked star in his window. The paparazzi had somehow found a way on campus and figured out where the actor's dorm was. He slammed the window shut, and spun to face the door as it opened. Derek popped his head in.

"I figured I'd find you in here, Logan...The Stuarts are freaking out a bit, being surrounded by these reporters. I think Julian needs to go talk to them a bit..."

Just then, the actor's phone began buzzing. He picked it up to find a series of text messages from his agent Carmen, begging him to start talking to the press to try and get things under control, as she was on her way to Dalton at that very moment. Julian sighed. "Okay. I have to go face them and explain myself."

Logan stood up from the bed, smoothing down his hair and straightening his uniform. "I'm going with you."

The brunette glared at him, as Derek slipped back out of the room, to attempt to go organize the media before Julian came downstairs. "Logan, no. I'm not putting you through all of this."

"I am your _boyfriend_, Julian Larson-Armstrong," the blonde said seriously. "Which means I'm around as long as you'll have me...and I am an important player in how you are outed to the press. You're not in this alone," he added, grasping the actor's hand in his own as he opened the door.

He smirked slightly at the prefect, squeezing his hand and heading with him down the stairs to the front door. The brunette took a deep breath and nodded to Derek and Bailey who were standing nearby, waiting for his signal. Julian looked up at Logan lovingly, as the door swung open and the cameras starting flashing. "Time for us to face the music...together."

* * *

**Okay, so that last line may have been unbearably cheesy but this next bit of news should make up for it: THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET.**

**Yup, you heard me correctly. "Closeted" may have come to a close, but I'm working on its SEQUEL, titled "Outed"! **

**...So put me on your Author Alerts or stalk me on Tumblr, because baby...YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!**


End file.
